Messing Around
by Twisted Twisty
Summary: [JELSA ONE SHOT] Modern AU (High school and NO powers) - Elsa invites Jack Frost over to her house for a little... tutoring. But that's not all they get up to. A little Kristanna too. First Fic ever, so go easy on me. Rated T just to be safe. Read & Review!


Jack's POV

Wow, Elsa's house was a mansion.

She had always tutored me in the library, which by now had been going on for 5 months. Just 3 months ago I had finally grown some balls and asked her out. No one was more surprised than me that she had actually agreed and not along after they were in an official relationship.

She was god damn beautiful; there was no doubt about it. She was so smart and shy and people barely even gave her a second glance. She used to not talk to anyone, including me. Heck, I had to fight for my life for her to even acknowledge me. But then again, she thought that I was just another one of those womaniser jocks, because I was.

Was.

But I seriously can't imagine being with anyone but her now. I can't imagine holding, kissing or thinking about any other girl. She was just the one.

I banged on the door loudly, just to make sure that I could be heard. Ha. I can't actually believe that she's going to be tutoring me in her house. Possibly in her room.

Oh, damn.

The door clicked open softly and swung open to reveal an older woman, who I presumed must have been the nanny.

"Can I help you, dear?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here to see Elsa." I say and give her a wide grin.

She eyes me suspiciously. Yeah, a teenage guy rocking up to this house to see Elsa would probably seem... weird.

"Come in and I'll go get her." She says stepping back and opening the door further for me to come in.

I step through the door and look around the front foyer in awe. The mansion looked even bigger on the inside and was absolutely amazing. Paintings hung on the walls everywhere; I don't think that I could see a single bit of plain wall.

I started to walk around absentmindedly just looking around. I soon found myself in what must have been the living room. There was a single couch that stretched out in the shape of a U, in which seemed to be placed so that you could watch the TV from any angle. Some sort of Cartoon Network show was on – don't even get me started on how big the TV was – and there were 2 people cuddled up on the couch.

A strawberry blonde girl and a blonde guy. They seemed to not even be watching the TV, because they were too busy making out.

I let out a laugh.

Elsa's younger sister, Anna and her boyfriend Kristoff. Before Elsa had started to spend time with me I had always seen her around with them both and they were great people. Anna, with her bubbly, yet awkward personality. Kristoff, who seemed anti social and cold on the outside, but was really a kind and gentle guy on the inside.

They snapped apart instantly as soon as they heard me and both turned a deep shade of red as they looked at me. But Anna seemed to snap out of it.

"Jack!" Anna squealed and jumped off the couch and into my arms, acting like nothing had happened. "Are you here to see Elsa?! If you are, that's really great, because she hasn't been able to stop talking about you and it seems like she's really in love -"

"Ok, Anna, you're rambling." Kristoff said, coming up behind her and rapping both arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, is she up in her room?" I asked.

"I think so, but she was here a second ago. She left for a bit and I thought that she was just getting some food, but I guess not." Anna said and linked her fingers with Kristoff's.

I nodded. "Cool, so I'll just go see what she's doing."

Anna grinned at me and Kristoff gave me a nod as I turned to walk away. I sort of knew that she was rich, but I never knew that she was this rich. I mean, she never acted spoilt at all, she didn't have all the latest stuff liked one would expect. She was perfect. I walked back to the foyer and the nanny was waiting for me.

"She says that it's alright for me to lead you up to her room." The lady told me, but by the way she looked at me I could definitely tell that she didn't trust me and nor did she want to.

She led me up 2 flights of stairs in silence, but I didn't really mind. I could just admire the mansion.

We reached a door, which had little patterns of blue all around the white surface. The lady softly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Called a voice from inside.

The nanny opened the door and Elsa was sitting crossed legged on her queen sized bed, holding a book firmly in her hands. Her platinum blonde hair was twisted into her signature side braid, which hung over her shoulder. She was wearing skinny jeans and a shirt that hung off one shoulder, which gave me a peak at the strap of her black lace bra and creamy white skin. She closed the book and as we made eye contact she blushed, just slightly.

This was going to be harder than I first thought.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She responded. "Thank you Nanny."

"You just give me a call if you need me." The old lady said and gave me a look as to say _'Don't – try – anything.'_

"I will." Elsa promiced and the lady clicked the door shut.

We just stared at each other for a few seconds, until she remembered why I was actually here.

"Uh, tutoring. Maths, right." She stuttered and leapt off the bed and dug through her bag, pulling out text books, paper and pens.

She then placed all that on a desk to the left of her bed and gestured for me to come over. I did, sinking down into the chair next to Elsa's.

"So, uh, I think we were up to Trigonometry." She said, automatically flipping to the Trigonometry chapter of the Math's text book. She seemed a little flushed as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

The longer I kept looking at her, the redder she seemed to be going. She was my girlfriend, but she was really shy about everything. Like cuddling and kissing, I actually had to make the first move to get a response, not that there was anything wrong with that. In fact, I found it kind of cute at how I could make her blush with just a simple kiss and how when I would wrap my arms around her, she would snuggle closer into me. I truly loved everything about her.

"Hey." I said, spinning her chair around that that she was facing me and I pulled her chair closer to mine. "How are you?"

She lifted her head and looked me in the eye, giving me a shy smile. "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good." I said closing the distance between us, kissing her softly on the lips.

She kissed me back, scrunching the front of my shirt in her hand to pull me closer. Now this is what I've been waiting for. My hands went to either side of her stomach and that seemed to cross a line or something, because she pulled away from me and removed my hands.

"Now, Mr Frost, we need to get your assignments done." She said while a blush stood out from her pale cheeks.

I groaned. "But there are so much other things that we could be doing right now."

She smiled slightly. "And maybe once you finish, we could get around to those things."

I shook my head at her as she gave me a grin. "Why do you have to tease me?"

"Because it works." She said and she was right. It really did.

"Well, Miss Elsa, I wish to make a deal then." I said, dragging her chair closer to me again and now our faces were only inches apart.

"Mmm?" She murmured curiously, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"Once I finish the worksheets, we do what I wanna do." I said, leaning my head down to kiss her neck.

"And what might that be?"

I smiled. "Maybe a little bit of this." I said leaning forward, capturing her lips with mine, but only for a second, then pulled away. "But don't worry; there won't be any of this." I said, my hands suddenly gripping her thighs and I lifted her up and onto my lap, so that she was straddling me. She gasped and turned bright red, trying to duck her face down and out of my sight, but that only made me lean closer. "And, definitely, none of this." I murmured, gripping her thighs and crashing my lips onto hers. She tried to fight it, but after a few seconds her hands came up to toy with my hair, and she leaned into me. I decided to risk it and removed one of my hands from her thigh and slid it slowly under her shirt. I almost got up to the bottom of her bra, but she froze and pulled away.

I smirked as she got up and collapsed back into her chair, chest rising up and down heavily.

"So do we have a deal?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Only if you can finish all 3 worksheets in under an hour." She teased, probably thinking that I couldn't actually do it. Well, actually, I'd probably need a miracle.

But it was surprising what I could manage when it came to Elsa.

"Challenge accepted." I said.

It had been around 45 minutes and my back had long ago started to ache from bending over the desk for so long and the fingers on my right hand were starting to blister up from having held the pen so tight. But I didn't care, coz I was determined to get these finished. I had already successfully completed 2 and a half page's, so I was so close to winning.

Elsa had moved to her bed, where she was now currently lying on her stomach with a book in her hands. It's almost like every time I see her, she always seems to have a book in her hands. It's like the other teenage girls and their phones; you just can't separate them.

"How's the book?" I asked, taking some time out to have a stretch.

"Definitely better than assignments, I can guarantee that." She said and snickered my way.

She doesn't know how much she is tempting me right now. God. I just wanna go over there and pounce on her. Taste her lips, her skin. Have my hand slide under her top again... No, have me lifting her shirt over her head. Yeah, that's more like it.

Damn it, Jack, focus. Actually get the work done and make it come true.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered – not meaning too – and cleared my throat awkwardly.

I went straight back to work and, I don't know how long it took me, (but I'm pretty sure it was under an hour) I was finally finished and I slammed my pen down on the desk.

"I. Am. Done." I said and kept opening and closing my right hand to try and bring it back to life.

I looked over to Elsa and she looked up at the clock. "Good job." She said, half distracted and went straight back to reading her book.

Um, you're not going to get away with that.

I slowly walked up to the bed, flipping her onto her back and easing myself over her comfortably.

She looked up at me and giggled. "You want your reward, Mr Frost?"

"Mmm." I murmured and lowered my head to kiss her nose. "It's time to pay up."

She giggled again and her arms came up around my neck. "I hate to tell you this, but you took too long. It's been an hour and a half."

I froze. No fucking way. "What?" I demanded, looking at the clock. But it didn't help, coz I had no idea when I actually started. "Are you serious?"

She didn't answer me at first; she just moved her hands to tangle through my hair as she pulled my head closer to hers. "Just joking." She whispered and brought my lips down to hers.

Another thing about Elsa: She never fails to keep surprising me.

I chuckled into the kiss and brought myself closer to her, until I could feel her chest under mine. I could feel the steady rate of her pulse through her t-shirt and my hands went to her waist and stayed there, almost as if I was afraid that she was going to pull away or something. She kicked off her shoes and tangled her legs with mine, her hands fumbling with the bottom of my hoodie, almost as if...

Wait...

In one steady motion she tugged the hoodie over my head and through it to the floor. Before I could do anything about it her lips were with mine again and I melted into it. But I couldn't focus. I mean, this was really rare for us to do and she had never tugged any part of my clothing off before, nor had I thought that she wanted to. I didn't think that she was the type of girl who would even be hinting at that. And by, that, I think you know what I mean. If not, I mean sex.

Duh.

I broke the kiss and moved down to her jaw line and kissed down to her neck and she sighed deeply, clutching onto me.

Oh god. Oh god.

I could feel my pants starting to get tighter as I was getting more excited. Uh, what am I supposed to do to stop it? Oh yeah, think of something gross.

Um...

But Elsa wasn't helping. Well, no wonder. She's the one turning me on in the first place.

She suddenly breaks away, her cheeks are bright red, and looks down towards my crutch area.

"Is that your phone?" She asked indicating to my... Oh no... "Or am I turning you on?"

She was joking around, not knowing that I actually have a boner and I didn't know what to say. But I must have been bright red.

"Uh, no. Just..." I trailed off lifting myself off her - while trying to hide it is not easy – and sat next to where she was lying.

She sat up, immediately thinking that something was wrong, and put a hand on my knee. Uh, why does everything she does have to turn me on?

"Damn it Elsa." I whispered and the look of confusion on her face turned to complete amusement and she burst out laughing, but covered her mouth because she was so loud.

"Oh my god, Jack!" She laughed some more as I blushed.

She knew.

"I actually turned you on." She giggled. "Me, Elsa – Queen of the nerds - gave you – football thug - a boner."

"Yeah, well, I did say that you're beautiful." I said trying to think of a way to change the subject. "I obviously wasn't lying."

There was suddenly a knock on the door, making both of us jump. "Hey it's Anna! Um, Kristoff and I are making cookies. Do you want to come help?"

She didn't just burst through the door anymore because last time she had caught us making out and it had embarrassed the hell out of Elsa. I didn't really care because we caught her and Kristoff all the time.

"Uh..." Elsa trailed off, looking at me.

"Yeah, sure, we'll be right down." I answered.

"Yes!" Anna squealed. "I mean, great. Yeah, that's cool. See you in a bit."

She ran off and I smirked at Elsa.

"What?" She asked.

"You don't know how much of a great sister you are." I said. "She'd practically do anything for you."

She smiled gently. "No, that's just Anna. She's the great sister, I'm lucky to have her."

"And I'm lucky to have you." I said.

She rolled her eyes and took my hand in hers, leading me out the door. "Come on Mr Romantic, it's time to make some cookies."


End file.
